Voice
by CookEatShare
Summary: Pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang yang tidak bisa kau cintai? Perasaan cinta yang telah tertahan selama berabad-abad lamanya, akhirnnya bisa kukeluarkan lewat surat bernoda darah ini... fail at summary, just read it!


**Voice**

**.**

** Hai-hai! Kali ini saya membuat fic baru... Saya lagi kepincut sama pasangan ini yang entah kenapa begitu romantis... hyaaa*baru nyadar sekarang* #katrokloe. Ehm... ehm... saya menulis ini tanpa memiliki ide 'sama sekali'. Kesannya nekat banget, tapi akhirnya berjalan lancar selancar air di selokan,**

** (Perasaan air di selokan sering macet deh?) Karena itu saya bikin perumpamaan, saking 'lancar'nya ide, sampai kaya' air selokan. #jayusbu!**

** Daripada dengerin... eh salah ...Daripada ngebaca bacotan Author labil gak jelas gini, mending langsung ke cerita deh. Maaf kalau kurang bagus...**

**Warning : Abal, gaje, OOC-maybe, MissTypo, Kalimat tidak sesuai EYD, dll**

**Disclaimer : _Hetalia : Axis Powers_, (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

.

~oo0000oo~

.

.

_Di tengah padang bunga ini,_

_Kita bertemu pada sore hari,_

_Menumpahkan segala keluh kesah hati,_

_Hingga akhirnya ada satu 'rasa' yang kusadari,_

.

**GILBERT'S POV**

~oo0000oo~

.

**Hei, pernahkah kau mencintai seseorang yang tidak dapat kau cintai? Saat orang yang kau cintai menginkan orang lain, dan... dan yang diinginkan oleh orang itu adalah sahabatmu sendiri.? Aku ingin berbagi kisah denganmu. Siapapun yang mendengarkan suaraku ini. Ya, dengarkan dan kumohon rasakan... perasaanku...dan penderitaanku...**

**.**

~oo0000oo~

Jika kau belum pernah merasakan cinta yang seperti itu, betapa beruntungnya kau. Aku tidak pernah meminta banyak pada Tuhan. Aku hanya meminta dua hal. Yaitu, semoga aku dapat mencintai orang lain dan dicintai. Mencintai dan dicintai adalah dua hal yang paling kuinginkan dalam hidup ini.

Kenapa? Karena aku ini kesepian. Maksudku- aku memiliki semuanya. Keluarga yang bahagia, harta yang berlimpah, dan dua orang sahabat yang baik. Tidak semua orang seberuntung aku. Banyak diantara mereka yang keluarganya berantakan, miskin, dan tidak memiliki seorangpun teman. aku? Aku memiliki ketiga hal itu,semuanya. Aku tidak sendiri, tapi kesepian.

Aneh bukan? ada bagian yang kurang, masih kosong di hati ini. Sebuah lubang menganga yang tidak bisa tertutupi oleh apapun. Lubang yang akan membenamkan apapun yang disebut kebahagiaan, hingga hilang tak berbekas.

.

Begitulah,

Tidak semua orang seberuntung aku,

Dan,

Aku tidak seberuntung semua orang.

.

Cinta. Aku memiliki segalanya, tapi tidak yang satu ini. Tidak, bukan, lebih tepatnya aku merasakan cinta. Tapi cinta yang tak terbalas. Dan tidak akan pernah bisa terbalas. Dicintai, hal paling mustahil dalam hidupku...

.

_"Hei, gil. K- Kurasa aku telah jatuh cinta..."_

_ "Apa? Ci-cinta? Keseesesese... orang sepertimu? Gak awesome banget! Mana mungkin!"_

_ "Apaan sih! Mau merasakan fryingpan-ku lagi ya?"_

_ "E-eh, iya deh. Kau orangnya bener-bener gak awesome banget deh! Cepet banget marah. Iya deh. Cepet! Cerita aja sama aku yang awesome ini!"_

_._

Aneh. Aneh. Aneh. Kenapa aku tidak bisa tersenyum dengan awesome seperti biasanya setelah kau menceritakan ceritamu? Kau tahu, betapa sakitnya hati ini saat pertama kali mendengar kata-kata itu? Kata-kata manis yang seharusnya membuat orang bahagia. Tapi entah kenapa sesak dan menyayat dada ini. Saat kau bercerita dengan rasa penyesalan apapun, bercerita tentang orang itu. Kau selalu mengatakan dengan sebutan 'orang itu'. Sehingga aku tidak menyadari siapa orang yang kau maksud.

Hingga pada suatu ketika, aku mengerti semua maksud ucapanmu...

.

~oo0000oo~

.

_ "Hei, Gil, ada yang ingin kukenalkan padamu."_

_ "Roddy? Siapa? Aku yang awesome ini lagi sibuk!_

_ "Demi Chopin, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu."_

_ "Ok..ok siapa?"_

_ "Dia"_

_._

Aku terhenyak. Saat kau, Roddy, menunjuk seseorang di ruang tamu. Rambut panjang, mata hijau. Seseorang yang kukenal dengan sangat baik. Dengan lirih ku mengatakan namamu. _"Elizaveta..."_

Sekarang aku mengerti, orang yang kau sebut-sebut 'orang itu', orang yang sering kau ceritakan, dan orang yang membuatmu jatuh cinta adalah dia. _Roderich Edelstein_, personifikasi Negara Austria, orang yang sangat terobsesi pada musik klasik dan piano. Serta, sahabatku sendiri.

Sakit. Tuhan, dosa apa yang kuberbuat sehingga kau menumpahkan ujian seberat ini. Aku mencintainya, tapi dia mencintai orang lain. Apa yang harus kuperbuat?

.

~oo0000oo~

.

Aku yang bersamamu sejak kita masih kecil. Saat Ottoman Empire masih berjaya, aku sudah ada bersamamu, di sampingmu. Tapi kenapa? Kau masih tidak juga menyadari apa yang kurasakan? Apa kau ingin melihatku menderita, dan menelan semua kepahitan ini? Apa kau mau melihatku ditelan oleh kegelapan cinta?

Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh ku tidak berdusta. _Ich liebe dich, Elizaveta._

_._

_"Hei! Gil!"_

_ "Hm? Ap-APA?_

_ "Kenapa sih?"_

_ "Aku yang seharusnya bertanya begitu! Kau kenapa? Tubuhmu, penuh luka tahu!"_

_ "Ottoman Empire."_

_ "Dia datang lagi? Tuhan, sini kubersihkan lukanya!"_

_ "Kau berlebihan, Gil"_

_ "Tidak. Kau yang kurang peduli."_

_ "Hahahaha... Terimakasih Gilbert."_

.

~oo0000oo~

.

_"Gil? Kau akan berperang lagi?"_

_ "Aku harus membantu West."_

_ "T-tapi..."_

_ "Dia adikku, Elizaveta."_

_ "A-aku tidak bisa melihatmu tersakiti lagi..."_

_ "Maafkan aku. Tapi, tidak. Dia adalah adikku, satu-satunya keluargaku. Aku harus melindunginya."_

_ "Gilbert, kau-kau..."_

_ "Bodoh? Memang. Dari dulu kau selalu mengatakan itu."_

_ "Diamlah bodoh! Biarkan aku bicara!_

_ "Aku mendengarkanmu."_

_ " Jika kau memang akan pergi maka..."_

_ "Hm?"_

_ "Berjanjilah untuk kembali !"_

_ Aku tersenyum,_

_ "Ya, aku janji! Seseorang yang awesome tidak akan mengingkari janji!"_

_ "Jika kau mengingkari janji, akulah yang akan membunuhmu dengan fryingpan-ku."_

_ "Kesesese... Kau tidak prnah berubah ya?"_

_ "Kau juga, Gil."_

_._

Sekarang aku di sini. Di padang bunga tempat kita pertama kali bertemu. Bau harumnya merasuk ke tubuhku. Membuatku bertahan atas semua rasa sakit ini. Aku memegangi perutku. Cairan kental berwarna merah menodai tanganku. Semua perang ini membuatku terluka parah.

_"Setidaknya West selamat..."_

Aku tersenyum beku sambil menerawang langit biru. Kemudian tertawa lepas. "Hahahaha, lihat berapa terpuruknya aku! Lihat aku Tuhan! LIHAT! Mungkin sebentar lagi tidak akan ada negara yang bernama Prussia. Aku sudah tamat dengan cara pengecut seperti ini! Eliza, maafkan aku..."

Gila. Gila. Gila. Aku gila. Semua ini membuatku gila!

"HAHAHAHAHA! DUNIA TERTAWALAH SEPUAS KALIAN! AKU- Aku.."

Tercekat. Aku sadar masih ada yang harus kulakukan. Dengan sisa-sisa tenagaku, aku berjalan terseok-seok menuju rumah. _Ya, aku harus melakukannya. Harus._

.

**GILBERT'S POV-END**

~oo0000oo~

.

"West..."

Seseorang menggenggam tangan Gilbert erat, berusaha tidak melepaskannya "Aku di sini, Bruder"

"Te-terima kasih"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"A-aku tidak bisa bertahan lagi."

"Tidak! Bruder kau harus bisa! Kita adalah seorang prajurit, jadi..."

"Tidak ada yang bisa bertahan selamanya di dunia ini, West"

"Tapi, Bruder, kau bilang_ nation_ tidak bisa meninggal."

Gilbert menggeleng, berusaha tersenyum, "Bahkan _nation _seperti kita, West, tidak memiliki keabadian. Suatu saat aku, kau, dan semuanya pasti akan lenyap."

_West jangan menangis. Kumohon._

Ludwig hampir menangis. "Tidak. Tidak. Bertahanlah Bruder. Kita ada di rumah sekarang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Ini bukan rumah-_ku_ West. Ini rumah-_mu."_

"BRUDER! Jangan bilang begitu! Ini juga rumah_mu_!"

"Kesesese... Kau tidak _awesome_, ya! Berjanjilah padaku..."

"Apa?"

"Jagalah rumah kita baik-baik ya. Jadikan negara ini negara yang _awesome_ ya? Bagaimanapun juga kau ini adikku. GERMAN EMPIRE~"

"Bruder-"

"Sa-satu lagi... Ada sebuah catatan di dalam laci itu. Berikan i-itu p-pada Eliza-v-veta p-pad-pada s-saa-t a-aku sudah p-per-gi-"

"Cukup"

"B-bilang pa-danya _I-ich li-lieb-e di..."_

Belum selesai Gilbert berbicara, tangannya sudah terkulai lemas di tempat.

Tepat pada hari itu, negara yang bernama Prussia sudah musnah dari muka bumi.

.

~oo0000oo~

.

Elizaveta menatap kosong sebuah makam di depannya. Makam yang sudah lama, tapi masih terawat. Sebuah '_Iron Cross'_ bernodakan darah tergeletak di tengah makam itu. Mungkin sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya benda itu ada di sana. Terus menemani pemiliknya.

Sebuah kertas bernoda darah berada di tangannya. Kertas itu baru saja diberikan oleh Ludwig. Kertas yang dulu Gilbert titipkan.

"Ludwig..." Elizaveta mendesah pelan, "Dia baru saja memberikan surat ini kepadaku. Kenapa dia baru memberikannya sekarang, Gil? Kenapa? Surat ini seharusnya sudah ada sejak dulu kan? Bodoh!"

.

_Untuk Elizaveta,_

_ Eli, pernahkah kau menolak untuk mengaku cinta pada orang yang sudah kau cintai selama berabad-abad lama-nya? Dan mengunci perasaan itu jauh di dalam hati, hingga bahkan orang terdekatmu tidak mengetahui perasaan itu. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukannya, dan melakukan ini dari dulu. Saat hati ini sudah tidak kuat menahan semua perasaan yang ku-kunci itu, saat semua perasaan ini meluap-luap tak terkendali. Hanya ada satu rasa yang ada, Pahit._

_ Eli, aku tahu kau mencintainya, Roderich. Dia sahabatku. Aku seharusnya senang akhirnya ada orang yang mencintainya. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah kamu, Elizaveta Hedervary, perempuan terkuat yang pernah kutemui. Aku berharap kau bisa berbahagia bersamanya._

_ Tapi, bila kau mengizinkan, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Yang telah kutahan selama berabad-abad lamanya._

_**Ich liebe dich, Elizaveta.**_

.

_Orang terawesome di dunia,_

_Gilbert_

_._

Elizaveta tersenyum kecil membaca surat itu. "Terimakasih, Gilbert. Aku sekarang merasa bahagia." dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tas yang dibawanya.

"Ini, mawar merah kesukaanmu kan? Aku membawakannya dari kebun Roderich. Mawar yang sewarna dengan bola matamu dan sewarna dengan surat ini."

.

~oo0000oo~

.

Andai saja pada waktu itu Elizaveta bisa melihat seseorang bermata mata merah yang menatapnya hangat dari tempat yang sangat jauh...

"_Ich liebe dich, Elizaveta._ Aku bahagia selama kamu bahagia."

.

~oo0000oo~

TAMAT!

OK! Ini fic pertama saya yang hanya memuat 1 chapter. Gimana? Oya, dan semua bacotan saya soal Ottoman Empire itu ngawur semua! Jadi jangan dipercaya. *plakplak* Gilbertnya OOC banget ya? Saya juga ngerasa begitu...

REVIEW PLEASE!

XD~


End file.
